


I Need You Like Water in My Lungs

by TheColorAbi



Category: Brand New, Taking Back Sunday
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: When John Nolan sleeps with Jesse Lacey's girlfriend after a house party, he watches as nearly everything in his world falls apart...





	I Need You Like Water in My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was first posted on Mibba "March 2nd, 2012" under my username, The Color Abi.

It’s a drunken blur that night he spent with Zoe. He just remembers how Jesse Lacey, his best friend had given her a kiss, patted his back and had asked him to look after her. And John did take care of her, he really did but just not in the way Jesse expected him to...  
  
He never meant for it to happen. He’s usually a brilliant friend who keeps to his word and doesn’t fuck around with other people’s chicks, especially not when he’s had a girlfriend of his own since High School. Lisa... Oh God, poor young Lisa, his girlfriend who’s two years younger than him. God, he hopes she never finds out. No, he prays that her older brother, one of his and Jesse’s other best friends Vinnie never finds out ‘cause if he does, he’s absolutely fucked.  
  
“Let’s not tell anyone about this Zoe.” He mumbles lightly as he slips on his tee shirt over his head, “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” But Zoe just sighs loudly, not really paying attention to a word John’s saying to her. She doesn’t care. Her and Jesse have only been together ten months and she plans on leaving him very soon ‘cause she’s  _so_  not into commitment. “Zoe?”  
  
She sits up, not covering up her bare chest which makes him gulp. She’s covered in marks from where his teeth have met his skin and where his fingertips have gripped her. She looks so beautiful.  
  
He gulps hard as she leans in to him, her lips nipping at his neck as he stops pulling up his pants. He’s back under her spell, “But I  _love_  you John and I’m sure your little prissy ass girlfriend don’t get this far or turn you on this much, does she?” Her fingertips run around to the edge of his boxers before pulling them open and plunging straight into them. “Mmm, hard for me all over again are we?”  
  
Michelle Nolan times it just right. I mean, she suspected that the noises coming from John’s room last night weren’t made by her best friend, his girlfriend but she wasn’t too sure. But now she’s heard talking? Yeah. She’s one hundred percent sure that it’s not Lisa Accardi in her brother’s room...  
  
She may have wanted to catch her brother out cheating on his girlfriend but she  _so_ didn’t want to catch him out getting a hand job from his best friend’s girlfriend. She never wanted to catch John getting a hand job ever. That’s just gross.  
  
“You disgust me!” John’s trying to calm her down but he can’t keep her still at all, especially not when her boyfriend comes marching into the room to find the same scene as she did. “You fucking pig! You fucking dick head Jonathan!”  
  
Zoe searches for the bed sheet, covering herself up as Michelle takes a step into the room, her boyfriend Adam placing his hands on her shoulders, keeping her from taking a step closer to her brother who’s scrambling to put his clothes on, making sure his sister can’t see his junk anymore.  
  
“Michelle, it was a mistake.”  
  
“A mistake? How the fuck am I going to face Lisa on Monday morning at school knowing that my fuck head of a brother has cheated on her? Come on John, when you two got together, you had to expect the fact you couldn’t fuck her until she was eighteen!” John frowns. She’s so close to being eighteen now and was over the moon about the fact he booked a hotel room for the both of them on the night of her birthday so after they’d had a romantic meal, they could lose their virginities to one another in pure love and ecstasy. He’s fucked that plan up now. “Oi slut! Get the fuck out of my house. Now!”  
  
Zoe stands up before grabbing her underwear from the floor, “You’re the slut Michelle, you’re the one who’s been fucking Adam since you were fifteen and he was eighteen!” Adam doesn’t stop Michelle from slapping the blonde in front of her but he does stop her from kicking the living shit out of the stupid bitch because as he whispers in her ear, she just isn’t worth it. “Stupid ugly slut. I can’t wait to ruin you!”  
  
“Bitch please, I think I’ll be the one ruining you ‘cause Jesse ain’t gonna take this lightly.” Michelle curls back into Adam, her head going to lean against his shoulder, “God John, you’ve really fucking fucked up this time.”  
  
“I’m sorry Chelly, I really am.” He croaks before the tears start pouring from her eyes, his hands covering his face. “I love Lisa, I really do.”  
  
Michelle doesn’t look at her brother as she goes to leave his room, Adam following behind her. “If you loved her, you wouldn’t have fucked this slut, would you have?” And that’s when it all starts falling apart for John. If his sister’s turned her back on him, then everyone else will. “You go and tell Lisa. Now.”  
  
“If you don’t,” Adam speaks up, “Then I will and believe me, I’ll make sure she, Jesse, Vinnie and everyone else knows.”  
  
-  
  
Jesse knows by the time he’s got to his place that afternoon after a long hot shower, a long how shower in which he thinks and cries over the mistake he’s just made. He’s sat out on his porch casually playing his acoustic guitar, the guitar that John bought him years ago with a cigarette hanging between his lips.  
  
Chuckling, Jesse looks up as John sits down on the front porch steps, keeping his distance from Jesse just in case he’s ready to swing at him or something. “You know, you’ve been my best friend since we were kids John.” Jesse brings the cigarette away from his lips before breathing out the smoke he’s inhaled, “I never thought you’d stab me in the back like this.” He blows the smoke in John direction before laughing, “Man oh man. You’re a prick.”  
  
“I didn’t mean for it to happen Jesse, I really didn’t.”  
  
“What about the hand job this morning? Did you mean for that to happen?” John stays quiet as Jesse takes another drag of his cigarette. "You slept with the girl I wanted to marry John. You fucking broke my heart and you broke Lisa's heart." Jesse shakes his head as he blows smoke past his lips, eyes filling with tears, "I trusted you. Vinnie trusted you with his sister."  
  
John gulps hard, "You told Vinnie?" His eyes go wide and his jaw falls open. "I can't believe you told my girlfriend's brother!"  
  
Jesse smirks, "What girlfriend? You fucked my girl Jonathan! There's no way you two are still together." Casually, he puts out his cigarette before shaking his head at John's face. "You've fucked up John."  
  
And he has. He’s fucked up and not only lost his best friend but also his girlfriend.  
  
“What are we going to do?” John’s trying to look sweet and innocent but he’s not. He’s a fucking dick head who fucked his best friend’s girl. “Jesse?”  
  
Jesse stands up before chucking the acoustic guitar to the ground, stamping on it repeatedly until it’s split in half. “I’m going to go and write a fucking song about it – I don’t give a single fuck what you do only, if you go near Lisa ever again, you won’t just have Vinnie after you, you’ll have me after you too.” Jesse kicks what’s left of the guitar toward John before pushing his way into his home leaving the cheat all alone on the front porch.  
  
-  
  
A fist meets his face the moment the Accardi’s front door opens. It’s not Vinnie Accardi, the second youngest of the Accardi five either; it’s Lisa, the youngest and most heartbroken one. She doesn’t just punch John once, she does it repeatedly until someone pulls her off him. The person does give John a swift kick to the ribs before doing pulling her off though just to make sure he’s in super duper amounts of pain.  
  
He groans from the floor where he’s fallen after the third punch, coughing up what he can only imagine to be blood and teeth. “We’re over you cheating cunt!” Five bucks says that Jesse called her, ten bucks says Michelle beat him too it though. “Get the fuck off my porch, now!”  
  
He shakes his head as he opens his eyes to see that it’s Brian Lane, one of Jesse and Vinnie’s band mates that’s holding the crying Lisa back, not one of Accardi men. “I love you,” he coughs some more as Lisa struggles against Brian’s hold, her hands trying to grab at him. “I’m sorry, I need you.”  
  
She shakes her head as Brian lifts her feet off the ground so she can’t stamp on John or something ‘cause he could  _so_  do without having to call an ambulance for that tosser right now. “Yeah, and I need you like water in my lungs. Fuck. You.” She’s breaking down in tears now so Brian puts her feet back on the ground and lets her go so she’s able to curl into his chest, sobbing hard as he just holds her. “ _If you love me John, you’ll leave._ ”  
  
He tries to get up but can’t, “I think he’s seriously hurt.” Brian mumbles which makes Lisa look down to where he bleeds out across the stone porch. “I think we should call Michelle to come and pick him up.” He pats her hip as she unwraps her arms from around him, heading into the house to call her best friend and explain the situation to her.  
  
Brian sighs as he takes a seat on the steps besides John’s body which is currently growing weaker and weaker; who knew that Lisa could punch so well? “I’ve fucked up.” He chokes out as the tears start to flow from his eyes, “Really fucked up.”  
  
Brian nods, “I hope Zoe was worth it bro, I really do.” He pats John’s knee gently before climbing up, leaving John to bleed and cry all on his own. “ _Come on Lisa, we’ll stick on some movies and eat ice cream. Forget about him._ ”  
  
“She really wasn’t worth it...”


End file.
